Don't Do Sadness
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Pre-SA. Ilse's parents just kicked her out. Wendla is concerned and asks Moritz for help. Mortiz/Ilse fluff. Mentions of abuse. REVIEW PLEASE! Bad summary, sorry...


**A/N: Hi again! It's me! My second SA story!!! I wrote this during Acting class when I was bored…so…yep…Moritz/Ilse fluff. I think they'd be sooo cute together! **

**It's very pre-Spring Awakening….who wants to guess how I incorporated Moritz and they blue tights? Haha…so cute!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spring Awakening…sorry people…**

"Good morning, Ilse." Wendla said, skipping over to her friend.

It was and unusually bright and sunny day. Wendla was off to school with her friends. They went to pick up Ilse like they did every morning.

Ilse was sitting on the ground, her head in her hands, sobbing. "It's not a good morning at all…"

"What's wrong?" Wendla asked, sounding concerned.

"They were supposed to love me…I was their daughter…"

"Ilse?" She was getting worried now. Why was her friend acting so strange? What could possibly be wrong?

"They kicked me out, Wendla. My parents kicked me out…"

Wendla gasped, not believing a word she said. "But why?"

Ilse shook her head. "I could never tell you…" looked down at her bruised arms and legs and winced in pain when she moved.

"Oh, Ilse, _please_ tell me!" Wendla begged. "I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

"No….shouldn't you be at the schoolhouse soon?"

Wendla hesitated, but took her friend's advice and continued to walk in silence to her lessons.

* * *

Classes ended too slowly that day. Wendla was still plagued by the horrible condition that her friend was in. She wanted someone to talk to. Looking around, she could find no one. Until a shy, timid figure had run into her.

She turned around, slightly startled. She looked at the person on the ground. It was Moritz.

"Moritz Stiefel!" She held out her hand to him and helped him up.

"Wendla Bergmann! It's been too long…" He said, brushing himself off.

"I was thinking about you today, actually."

He gave her a confused stare. "About me? Why?"

"Well," she began cautiously. "It's about Ilse. Can I trust you not to tell anybody?"

Moritz was still a little confused, but he agreed. "Yes. I won't tell anyone."

"Good." She started to walk with him towards her house. "She seems…different, Moritz."

"Different? How?"

Wendla shrugged. "She was crying today. Her parents kicked her out."

He stopped in his tracks. "No…oh, no…Wendla…"

"What?" She asked, a bit alarmed.

"I need to speak with her. Where is she?"

"Last time I saw her, she was outside of her house. I wouldn't be surprised if she was gone now."

Moritz quickly bid Wendla farewell and he ran in the opposite direction. He needed to find Ilse.

* * *

Ilse sat alone, still in tears, at a little pond in the deep woods that sat behind her house. She wrapped her sore arms around her fragile torso, shaking like a leaf. She shuddered as the cool, autumn wind blew through her hair. The falling leaves danced along the breeze, brushing against her pale face. She sat up and hugged her legs to her body, humming a calming tune with tears still pouring.

"Ilse!" A voice called.

She jumped and turned around. The voice belonged to a man. She half-hoped it was her father, telling her that she could come back, but she half-pleaded that it wasn't. she could see the shadowy figure of the man running toward her. She did nothing but sit still. As he got closer, she could make out more details.

The man wasn't her father, but…

"Moritz?"

"Ilse!" She shouted, grabbing her and pulling her into an embrace.

"What are you doing here?" She asked dully.

"Wendla told me that you-!"

"Wendla?"

"Yes." He looked into her eyes, but quickly averted them. "She told me that you were acting different."

She broke the embrace and walked away. "I'm _not_ acting different…"

"And that they kicked you out?"

She froze as her eyes traveled down to her most recent bruise that laid on her arm. "Yes. They did."

Moritz caught her staring at her arms. He was worried for her. He grabbed her arm and looked at the bruises.

"Ilse…who did this to you?"

She pulled her arm out of his grip. "The man formerly known as my father." She spat in the direction of her house.

"You _father_ did this? Oh, Ilse…"

"Don't fee; sorry for me…I don't need pity…"

She glided back over to the little pond. A small family of ducks had come swimming in its clear water. She watched the mother slowly nudge the youngest of the ducklings who was falling behind.

"Where are you going to go?" Moritz asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I don't know…" she sighed.

He knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Stay with me…"

"I could never…I deserve this, Moritz…I was a terrible daughter…"

"No…you're not…" His hand drifted down to her back. He stared a moment before he began to rub it, trying to comfort her.

"Moritz…" She shuddered moving away from him swiftly.

"Shhh…" He put a finger to her lips, quieting her. The next thing she knew, his lips were being pressed against hers, a desperate attempt for affection. She fidgeted for a moment or two, the memories of the hellhole she called home entering her mind. But she realized a difference. Moritz's kiss was soft and loving, something she rarely experienced. He meant what he was doing, he was being truthful…he had feeling for her. She had to admit that she was a bit disappointed when he pulled away suddenly.

"Oh, God…" he muttered, realizing how far they were getting. He had the strangest feeling now. Something he never felt before.

"Moritz?" Ilse tried to bring him back, pulling up her sky blue stockings that had started to sag from running around all day with nowhere to go.

He looked away from her, mumbling, "I'm sorry, Ilse…"

"Sorry for what?"

"I love you…" was all her whispered.

She slowly reached for his hand. "I love you too." The words were so hard to get out, but she managed.

"So where are you going to go?" He asked again, still averting her eyes.

"I don't know…somewhere else…maybe it'll be better…" she gasped in realization. "Come with me!"

"What?"

"Come with me, Moritz! We'll start anew together!"

He shook his head. "I can't do that…My life is here…my father would kill me if I left…I'm sorry."

She half-smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ok, then. I'll see you again. Farewell, Moritz Stiefel. I will never forget your kindness"

She waved lightly and got up and walked away to her new life.

Moritz sat there almost plagued by what he had done. All he could think of was the strange feeling and the magnificence of Ilse's blue stockings…he could envision her in them, her slender legs, resting peacefully. He shook his head. _No,_ he thought. _Now isn't the time…_ He smiled to himself, though, as he watched Ilse walk away happily.

_Well,_ he thought. _Maybe that wasn't so bad…_

**A/N: Sorry…the ending's kinda weird…I'm not good at endings…Awww…so cute…**

**Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
